Graduation Day
by TashRose1
Summary: It's graduation day for Kurt, will he be able to get through it with help from certain people.
1. Furt

_**AN: This first chapter is for the Furt fans who love these brothers. This is my first multi-chapter so i hope you enjoy.  
**_

**Chapter 1_  
_**

The auditorium was filled with parents, family members and students coming to support their older friends. The atmosphere was electric as everyone anxiously waited for the ceremony to begin

As Kurt peeked through the curtains to watch people as they walked to their seats he was suddenly overpowered with emotions, this was it this would be the last time he would stand on that stage as a student of McKinley High. The tears rolled down his cheeks as all the good memories came flooding back, he then felt a large hand on his shoulder and immediately knew who it was.

"_You okay bro?"_ Finn asked

"_Yes and no" _Kurt replied, uncertain of his feelings _"I guess I'm happy that I'm finally getting out of this school but a part of me never wants to leave" _his feelings were so mixed that it was starting to overwhelm him.

"_Yeah that's what I've been feeling but I guess this is just another part of growing up." _There will always be those times when Finn's words are just what he needs and right now he needs them.

Kurt finally turned around to look at his brother _"What if I don't get into NYADA?" _this question had been on his mind since he sent off the application.

"_Are you serious Kurt? You killed your audition and you heard how impressed Carmen Tibideaux was with you" _Finn stopped as a though came into his head _"But Kurt think about this, if you don't get in although it may be devastating in your mind it won't be the end of the world. Even if you don't get in you will still be famous one day I can see it, I'm not telling you this because your my brother I'm telling you this because it's true." _He finished his heartfelt speech looking at Kurt with hope.

"_But I need to be in New York Finn it's where I belong" _Kurt exclaimed

"_And you will go there, eventually but to be honest I think you should stay here for a little while, at least for the summer and spend some time with your dad before you leave and if you do get in you can go to New York right before you start. But if you don't get in I think you should at least stay until the end of Blaine's senior year, think about it he transferred schools so he could spend your senior year with you and you won't be there for his, just think how lonely he is going to be without you, did you ever think about that?" _Finn questioned

The though suddenly crossed Kurt's mind, he didn't even consider his boyfriends felling in all of this. _"I hadn't really thought of that, god I feel like such a terrible boyfriend, why am I so selfish?" _He asked as he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"_You're not selfish Kurt, you were just too worried about NYADA to think about anything else" _replied Finn

Kurt looked down in defeat as the tears started filling his eyes once more. _"I wish my mum was here" _was all that he said.

Finn pulled his brother into a hug and ribbed his back soothingly, he knew exactly what Kurt was going through right now, he wished his dad was here also but he knew this was harder for Kurt. Finn never knew his dad but Kurt's mum died when he was eight so he obviously missed her more. _"I know you don't believe in God and all but just know that your mum is looking down on you so proud of what her son has become and how brave he is." _Finn put his chin on Kurt's head as he held him tight, he gave one final squeeze before letting go and grabbing his shoulder and looking into his brothers eyes. _"Now are you ready for this?" _Finn asked.

Kurt wiped his eyed and looked at his brother, all the uncertainty disappearing and being replaces with excitement _"I am definitely ready"_.

"_Good"_ As Finn turned around to walk away Kurt called his name, he turned back around.

"_Thank you, for everything you are the best brother anyone could have" _Kurt said as he pulled Finn into a hug, holding him tight. _"I love you Finn"_

Finn smiled as his brother said that _"I love you too Kurt". _Three years ago he would have been mortified if Kurt had said that to him and even more mortified if he said it back, but things change and people change they were brothers now and he definitely loved him like one.

"_Now let's go get our diplomas" _Kurt said as he pulled away to go get in line behind Santana who was jumping with excitement. Finn gave Kurt one last smile before getting on stage to prepare for the song.

As the song played and everyone in the Glee club took their turns making an entrance and collected their diplomas Kurt began to cry once more, this was going to be an emotional day, he watched as Santana got ready to walk through the curtains when she turned to Kurt.

"_Good luck out there Kurt and stop crying you're supposed to be happy" _She said as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before she walked off as her name was called.

He then felt a small person hug him from behind, he turned round to see his best friend Rachel Berry beaming at him with happiness, if she smiled any bigger her jaw would lock.

"_I'm scared rach" _Kurt said

"_Don't be Kurt it's going to be great, you are going to go out there, get your diploma and then you are we are going to have the biggest celebration ever, okay?" _Rachel said as she looked into Kurt's eyes.

"_Okay" _Kurt replied

"_Kurt Hummel" _Principle Figgins called out from inside the auditorium

"_Okay it's now or never, see you on the other side Berry" _Kurt said to Rachel with a wink.

"_Not if I see you first Hummel" _She shouted back to him as he disappeared through the curtains.

* * *

_**I will carry this onto another chapter and the next one will be a Klaine part so be patient. And please give me some reviews i would love that. Thanks**_

_**Tash.x**_


	2. Mr Graduate

_**AN: I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been freakin' bombarded with so much college work, i wanted to update during half term but i still had loads of work to do then which sucks but i hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

This is it the moment Kurt's life actually begins, with a whole life ahead of him now and nothing or no-one could stop him.

As Kurt opened the curtains moment after his name was called he took one last deep breath and stepped forward, as he walked out he heard Rachel shout to him.

"_Not if I see you first Hummel". _ That gave him the last push as he done an impressive high kick to show people who he was for the last time in this school, as he made his way down the steps he really saw how packed the auditorium actually was. As he neared the stage he finally saw his boyfriend standing with Brittany and Tina, when he finally got to Blaine, he handed Kurt a handkerchief to wipe his eyes with, Kurt gave him a soft smile and walked onto the stage. When he got to Miss Pillsbury she immediately pulled him into a hug.

"_Well done Kurt" _She whispered into his ear, when he pulled away she handed him his diploma he then pulled the tassel on his cap to the other side. He was finally a graduate and he wouldn't have to step foot in this school again unless he wanted to.

He stood with all the other graduates and looked into the crowd in search for his dad, when he saw him his face lit up with happiness, he had never seen his dad look so proud it warmed his heart. He saw his father say _"That's my boy" _and that's when he knew that everything was going to be aright, even if he didn't get into NYADA he still had his family and boyfriend to support him no matter what.

After the ceremonial throwing of the caps all the graduates made their way off the stage to find their families including Kurt who ran to find his family. When he finally got to his dad he was pulled into a hug that he had been craving all day.

"_I am so proud of you son" _Burt said, he definitely sounded like he was going to cry.

"_I was so nervous" _Kurt replied as he held onto his dad for dear life, too scared to let go.

"_You did so well out there Kurt, I know for a fact that that your mum would be so proud of you, I have never known someone as brave and loving like you, you are going to go so far in life and you know why? Because whatever life hands you whether it's good or bad you take it with your head held high and I for one cannot wait to see your name in bright lights." _Burt Hummel was officially the most inspirational man in the world, he was also the best father I the world.

"_I love you dad" _Kurt declared, he honestly had no idea where he would be without his dad.

"_I love you too son" _Burt replied as he released his son _"Now go and find Blaine, he's been waiting for you to get off that stage. I've never seen a person so excited he was like damn puppy" _Kurt chuckled as his dad said the last part, he knew exactly what he meant by that comment.

He took off his gown and gave it to his father to hold, and then turned around in search of his boyfriend, he walked into the hallway in the direction of his locker in the hoping that Blaine would be there. As he turned the last corner he finally found him, considering there was quite a lot of students and parents hanging around in the hallway, it was an easy task spotting his boyfriend who was dressed impeccably in a gorgeous suit topped off with another bowtie from his huge collection, you could also see that gelled head from miles away. There he was, the love of his life.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt standing there, they both smiled at each other before Kurt took off running towards Blaine and jumping into his arms, Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck and took in the beautiful scent of his boyfriend.

"_Congratulations Mr Graduate" _Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Kurt lifted his head and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, he could literally get lost in them if he could.

"_I love you Blainey" _Kurt very rarely used that nickname in public but he didn't really care at this moment in time.

"_I love you baby" _Blaine replied as he leaned in closer but then retracted thinking about the people in the hallway.

"_Just kiss me please" _Kurt declared, he really didn't care what other people thought right now he just wanted to kiss his amazing boyfriend.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and brought their lips together in the most beautiful kiss Kurt had ever experienced, he tightened his hold and brought his hands to the back of Blaine's neck to grab onto his gelled hair and deepened the kiss. Both boys were completely oblivious to anyone else surrounding them, whether they all were homophobic or supportive they really didn't care, the only thing they cared about was their love for each other.

Kurt could feel Blaine's hands travelling from his hips to his behind, Blaine would have pushed Kurt against the lockers if it wasn't for a very loud interruption from the other end of the hallway.

"_YO! Klaine stop getting busy and straighten yourselves out we're all heading off to the Stixx soon" _Puck shouted as he smirked at his favourite couple, he has told them multiple times how much he ships them.

"_Okay we'll be there in a minute" _Kurt replied as he tried to straighten his clothes while Blaine straightened his bowtie.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and kissed him softly on the forehead then the lips _"let's go beautiful" _he said with that sweet voice of his that never failed to make his knees go weak. They laced their fingers together as they walked off not knowing exactly what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it literally took me all day to write it because i'm not the best writer in the world but oh well. Thanks_**

**_Tash.x  
_**


End file.
